The following line passes through point $(1, 7)$ : $y = -\dfrac{5}{3} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Answer: Substituting $(1, 7)$ into the equation gives: $7 = -\dfrac{5}{3} \cdot 1 + b$ $7 = -\dfrac{5}{3} + b$ $b = 7 + \dfrac{5}{3}$ $b = \dfrac{26}{3}$ Plugging in $\dfrac{26}{3}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{5}{3} x + \dfrac{26}{3}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${11}$ ${12}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${\llap{-}11}$ ${\llap{-}12}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${11}$ ${12}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${\llap{-}11}$ ${\llap{-}12}$ $(1, 7)$